


Actions are louder (than words I cannot say)

by samstoleaburger



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Circuit Touching, First Time, I Don't Even Know, I Guess...?, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: In fact, when Sam thought about it one cycle later, Tron hadn't spoken at all.





	Actions are louder (than words I cannot say)

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Tron: Legacy a while back and figured it wouldn't hurt to **try** to write a Tron fic. Not to mention I was looking at fan art before I actually started thinking about doing it and here we are with this. I may have... _strayed_. Mostly because I thought of something and it stuck the second it crossed my mind.
> 
> Rated as is to be safe rather than sorry.

The portal closed a while ago, but Sam knew that Quorra would reopen it some time in the future. As per the arrangement they'd agreed upon before Sam began his excursion into the Grid to fix the damage that had been done. To say he was making much headway would be over exaggerating, since many of the programs have run rampant in the revelation that Clu was gone and thus left a power void. Safety was compromised and they were struggling to survive.  
  
Just those facts alone had Sam second guessing himself and his goal. He'd contemplated restarting fresh, clearing the slate entirely, and he wasn't proud of it either. If Quorra had been with him, he probably would have cracked a joke on this possibly being how God felt before he chose to flood the lands and drown those who weren't fortunate enough to be on the ark. Knowing her, she would have given him a dirty look and reprimanded him for thinking such things.  
  
Especially when she'd already lost so much and Sam had _promised_ that he would restore the Grid to its former glory.  
  
Things got a whole lot messier after he'd stumbled upon a program laying mere feet away from the Sea of Simulation. The lights on their suit were out but, as far as Sam was concerned, he could get them going again. Although, with the case of a missing identity disc, Sam had no choice but to try and use his own as a substitute until he could forge a new one for the program. However, he almost regretted that decision the second he got a good look at the program's circuitry pattern at the base of their neck.  
  
Tron - Rinzler, for a time - had somehow managed to survive the fall and make it out before the Sea swallowed him whole.  
  
Sam briefly wondered if the Jedi trick his dad pulled had anything to do with this. Or if the shock waves from the blast had just been that strong and resonated down as far as Tron had gone. With enough power to spit him back out or to give him the strength to struggle to the surface himself.  
  
He didn't bother trying to recall any stories his dad might have told him about the Sea of Simulation but he let out the breath he'd been holding when he saw the circuits flicker to life.  
  
It was hope and dumb luck that managed to get Tron up and moving again.  
  
Though, if Sam had to be honest, he'd been tempted to try and remove whatever made Tron become Rinzler the moment a new disc was made. Oh-so tempted and yet Sam forced himself not to. It would've been easy, all things considered. Tweaking and changing things but memorizing them as well if they'd initially been part of Tron's code.  
  
But at the same time, Tron needed to work through it himself or ask Sam to do it for him. It was his choice and Tron deserved the freedom he now has. Not to mention how fucked up it would be to live with the consequences if Sam had decided to tamper with it and realize he'd be no better than Clu. He couldn't and wouldn't do that. Not to Tron.  
  
Even if Sam hadn't the faintest idea how to deal with a guy with a severe case of identity disorder and a program's version of PTSD.  
  
If asked, he'd make the same choice all over again. However, Sam wished he had asked Quorra what to do if a program was dealing with such issues and seemed to be constantly teetering on the edge. Tron, while himself or some part of, would occasionally fall back on habits from when he was Rinzler. While not entirely being Tron or Rinzler, he seemed to be a strange mixture of both but at the same time he wasn't.  
  
Tron hadn't asked Sam why he'd fixed him to get Tron back in the game. He hadn't asked why Sam was back either. Nor did he inquire about possibly removing certain sequences of his code entirely. In fact, when Sam thought about it one cycle later, Tron hadn't spoken at all.  
  
Whether or not that be because of his choice or simply coming to terms with what happened, Sam didn't press. It wasn't Sam's call to make, Tron was his own being and he had to respect that.  
  
Though that doesn't mean he hasn't tried to engage him in conversation. Which pretty much ended up with Sam realizing that Tron was more inclined to answer 'yes' or 'no' questions. Preferably with his head or a small twitch in his face.  
  
Before the portal had closed, Sam had asked if Tron wanted him to stay until the next one opened. His answer was yes, but came in the form of Tron reaching out to take hold of his arm. Tight, firm and steadfast. Like Tron wanted Sam to know by touch and to understand.  
  
That alone had Sam realize that there was more to this than he'd originally thought.  
  
Especially when Tron's eyes hardened and his grip began to err on the side of painful. He'd practically manhandled Sam into a nearby building, Sam's protests to the treatment be damned, and had all but pinned Sam to the wall. However, the harsh exterior disappeared the second Tron reached up to touch Sam's face, his thumb running along Sam's lower lip. Almost as if it was meant to be tender and like Tron looked at him in a way that Sam nearly labeled 'revere.'  
  
It wasn't lost on him that Tron was, supposedly, showing that he wanted Sam to stay. In some kind of weird program way. Hell if he knew, honestly. Tron had a habit of grabbing or touching Sam regardless. Whether it be to avoid a cluster of programs, to get Sam's attention or because Rinzler began to resurface, violence and Clu's twisted prophecy singing in his code.  
  
That is until Tron took hold of Sam's chin and pivoted his head at the right angle to kiss him. All the while, his other hand was running along the circuits on Sam's suit. Down his side, slow and methodical and, fuck, if Sam wasn't a quaking mess when Tron finally stopped at his hip. Fingers just grazing the circuits there and Sam had grabbed hold of Tron's arms sometime during the shock. Electric and powerful, need pulsing through his system.  
  
A kind of need he couldn't even put a name to.  
  
Even if, it seemed, Tron knew and only continued to follow up on his assault to Sam's senses. Setting them off like a live wire and leaving him gasping and moaning as he all but clung to Tron in hopes to keep his head above the waves of utmost pleasure crashing over him. Practically drowning in the sensation as Tron continued to grope and knead at the exposed circuits.  
  
_Need,_ crossed Sam's mind as he dug his fingers into Tron's biceps. _Needneedneed -_  
  
He buried his face into Tron's neck as another moan was ripped from him. There was a low broken whine right next to his ear as Sam traced his thumbs, blindly, across the thin lines adorning the crook of Tron's inner arm. The lights flickered, white becoming red before settling on a soft magenta. By the distinct growl Tron let out, Sam figured his own must be the same color.  
  
Lips, teeth and tongue played at his neck, the underside of his jaw and up to his ear as Sam shuddered. A breathy, "More," left him. It was unbidden, unchecked but absolutely necessary once it got Tron to move.  
  
Away from the wall, his mouth parting from Sam's skin but still keeping his hands on him. A firm, demanding grip on Sam's hips, a tug toward the nearby couch and Sam followed without complaint. Sam let go of Tron's arms in favor of taking hold of his wrists and slowly removing them from his person. He gave a reassuring squeeze once he noticed the tick in Tron's jaw and ran the tips of his fingers along Tron's, slow and deliberate. Trying to tell him Sam's not having second thoughts, even if the brief reprieve in the _shockpleasurewant_ is letting his brain regain some semblance of coherence.  
  
Whatever caused Tron's face to steel seemed to pass when a soft smile graced his face. It damn near caused Sam to warm at the sight because Tron's smiles were few and far between these days. Especially the kind he's giving now and Sam wished that he could take a picture to immortalize the moment.  
  
Sam slid his hands up Tron's arms and watched as they made their assent. He saw Tron's hands move as well before Sam's eyes fluttered shut and he sucked in a breath once Tron's thumbs dug into the nodes by his hips. Sam grit his teeth with a curse as he stopped at Tron's shoulders and tightened his hold the second Tron leaned in to graze his lips over the juncture of Sam's neck. A hand trailed over Sam's side, curved toward his lower back and one look at Tron's face let him know just how pleased he was by the sound Sam let loose.  
  
He scowled, about to point out just how unfair this was because he had more to exploit than Tron did but Sam's argument was derailed when Tron all but grabbed a handful of his ass to pull Sam flush against him. Sam didn't bother holding back the swear that came from the action and rose a hand to fist Tron's hair as he wound his other arm around Tron's neck. The amused chuckle, however, caused Sam to tug at Tron's hair in some form of retribution but it soon turned into Sam pulling him closer. Especially once Tron's tongue ran flat along the circuit curving over Sam's shoulder.  
  
"Oh fuck. Please." He hissed as Tron rocked against him, teeth nipping at the underside of his jaw. Sam squeezed his eyes shut as he ground down on Tron's thigh once he wedged it between Sam's legs. "Yes, fuck, _please_."  
  
There was another low chuckle before Tron stepped back, the friction against his thigh gone and Sam's groan of protest following not too long after. With one last tug, Tron lowered himself down onto the couch and took his hands off of Sam. Only to reach out again a few seconds later, placing them on the backs of Sam's thighs to urge him closer.  
  
Sam followed without further instruction, pressing a knee on one side of Tron's hips while placing the second on the other side. He ran his fingers through Tron's hair, panting and trying to calm himself down enough as to not have this end so soon. Tron's hands, however, didn't stay idle. They moved up, over Sam's ass, giving a firm knead before trailing along his spine. A shudder ran through Sam before he leaned in to kiss Tron, running his tongue along his lower lip and pulled back with a light nip.  
  
Shifting back to rest on his heels and planting himself firmly on Tron's lap, Sam stared down at Tron as he wet his lips. "Tron...Tron, wait."  
  
Tron paused in his exploration, tipping his head back to regard Sam and was pleased to note the dilated pupils and spit-slick lip. The desire was radiating off Sam in waves, the violet color of his circuits bright and demanding. Almost turning a shade of amethyst once the stimulation to his senses was put on a temporary hold.  
  
"Tron..." Sam licked his lips again and swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his throat as a thought, brief as it was, crossed his mind. "Look, man, don't get me wrong. I'm all for this but I gotta know before we, y'know, keep going. Is this some kind of weird User worship thing?" He let out the breath he was holding after he asked the second Tron shook his head. "Okay. Are you trying to bribe me to stay?"  
  
The momentary pause, albeit short, almost had Sam call the whole thing off. He'd be damned if Tron thought he had to convince him with _whatever this was_ to stick around until Quorra gave him his second chance to leave. Hell, Sam didn't even think he could stomach it if this was something pertaining to Tron's time as Rinzler. Though Sam was positive nothing like _that_ happened, given he's seen Tron's memories and deep into his code. Still, if it was, instead of the exact opposite, Sam figured he'd be so sick to his stomach but he wasn't too keen on seeing what that would look like coming out in the Grid.  
  
"Then what is this?" Sam gestured between the two of them, shivering once more as Tron ran his fingers over the nodes on his back. The look on Tron's face was contemplative and somewhat, dare he say it, hesitant. As if he didn't know how to word his response without it coming out wrong. After a long, agonizing, moment of absolute silence, aside from Sam's breathing, he decided to save Tron the trouble. A simple, "Do you _want_ this?"  
  
Tron nodded, raising his gaze to lock onto Sam's own and he saw the flicker in Tron's eyes before Tron's hold tightened. A low rumbling growl came from the depths of Tron's chest before he placed a hand on the back of Sam's neck to pull him in for another kiss.


End file.
